iPod Shuffle Challenge
by DannyFan66
Summary: Coachlover18 posted a collection of mini one-shots...with a challenge...iPod set to shuffle...whip out a story before the each of the first ten songs ends. Here's what happened when I did it. Let me know what you think - D N/CC


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Took the iPod Challenge…this is not easy…unless you cheat and chose ten songs and then reset your iPod etc…I will confess…I did go back after writing the tidbits and put in some of the 'song details' and corrected spelling and punctuation…otherwise I finished each bit in the time allotted by the song. - D

**iPod Shuffle**

**The Challenge**

**When You Say Nothing at All by Ronan Keating**

**(It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me…You say it best when you say nothing at all.)**

Niles strode confidently into the office with the tray and placed it on the desk turning to leave just in time to catch CC checking him out. He couldn't help but smirk at the curl of her red lips. Their eyes locked briefly.

It wasn't an hour later when CC blew into the kitchen just in time to see Niles step off the back stairs. They both wore the look of the cat ready to pounce on the canary. CC stepped forward to the counter. Niles stepped up to the sink. They stood, they waited. Fran opened the back door and another moment was lost.

Niles, nearly broken, opened his door to the tear stained face of CC. He pulled her in and held her. Together they cried. Then he softly kissed away each lingering tear. Then she kissed him back.

**Don't Ever Go Away From Me from 'In Fashion' Sung by Daniel Davis and his leading lady**

**(Don't ever go away from me again, don't ever go away I'll give my love to you and then you'll have to stay...You'll stay with me through all the seasons of my life.)**

CC begged him. "Please…don't leave."

"I promise." He answered. "But, you have to agree to stay forever."

"I will."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," CC said.

"What about your mother"

"I don't care about my mother…I love you."

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you too.'

"You do?"

"I always have."

"Me too."

**How are things in Glocca Morra from 'Finian's Rainbow'**

**(So tell me please…does that lady with the twinkling eye come whistling by or does he walk away sad and dreamy there not to see me there?)**

CC paced back and forth in her living room the score in hand and the tape of their lead singer playing…

"How are things in Glocca Morra…"

CC makes notes into her recorder. "She's not pining enough…she left behind, the love of her life…to follow her father's dreams. She misses him…she needs him." CC sighs… "I miss him…I…need him."

CC takes herself back to the bedroom and stands silently in the doorway looking at the man sleeping in her bed. "Niles?" She moves to the bed…and sits next to his sleeping form. "Niles?"

"Hmmm? Is everything alright love?"

"What about marrying me?"

Niles' eyebrows rose. "Ok."

**It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill**

**(Dancing in the dawn…taking your heart and holding it tight…Oh it's a beautiful thing…don't think I can keep it all in…I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go. It's your love.)**

There they stood…in the den of the mansion dancing. Niles tore up that ridiculous check. He pulled her up from the deep dip and they laughed until their eyes finally locked. "CC…I can't keep this up much longer."

"I'm sorry, Niles…I guess it is getting late." CC tried to step out of his arms.

"That's not what I mean you silly woman." Niles pulled her closer dropped her hand and caressed her face. "I'm never as happy as I am in your arms…you make me feel like the kind of man I've always wanted to be. I'd rather spend an hour arguing with you than a life time making love to anyone else.

Shocked she asked. "Why?"

"It's your love."

**Meadowlark from 'The Baker's Wife'. (Family is the king…Niles is the God of the sun)**

**(…the lark was blind…king took her to his palace…God of the sun…he gave her sight…called to the lark…come along…Lark said no…couldn't wound King's pride…Sun God flew away…Lark died.)**

CC paced back and forth furious at what he'd had the nerve to say to her. "Who the hell does he think he is? What does he think I am? Who do I think…I'm fooling?"

"I've never loved anyone but Niles. My damn mother…drilled into me…Babcock's and servants don't mix. What would people say? What would it mean for my status in society? Well what does not mixing with the only man who has ever made me really feel like a beautiful, desirable, woman mean? A long life of societal pity…poor CC never did find happiness…well to hell with that.

I've found love and who in the hell is society or my mother for that matter to tell me who CC Babcock can or can't love. Here I stand…a woman in love…with a good, honest and decent man who is intelligent and witty and handsome and a prize among the best of men. I have to go. I've belonged to him for longer than even I can remember."

CC had her coat in her hands and was out the door before she had time to talk herself out of it…again. When he opened the door to his room and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Niles barely had time to focus on the beautiful face that greeted him before he was holding her in his arms.

**It's Priest from 'Sweeney Todd…'(This should be good.)**

**(It's priest…have a little priest…lawyer rather nice…only order something else thought to follow since no one should swallow it twice…)**

"Niles…what the hell is in this?" CC made a face trying to be convincing that it wasn't the most amazing tasting shepherd's pie she'd ever had.

"Priest."

"What?"

"You asked. I just thought I'd come clean. I wait until you've finished with your killing spree then I clean up after you. I'd hate for you to get in trouble. I gather up the carcasses' and put them into pies.

CC wasn't sure what to make of Niles' odd behavior. "Niles…this is a weird topic even for you."

"I have lawyer in the kitchen if you'd prefer." Niles offered.

Fran strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, Niles…ya got anymore of that shepherd's pie?"

"Of course Miss Fine. I've got plenty." Niles smiled and served her up a bit.

"You know Niles. I much prefer the authentic stuff to that fake crap you get in the restaurants." Fran cooed.

"Uhm…what do you mean, Fran?" CC asked.

"You know…real shepherd's pie. Niles' is the best. I don't know where he gets his meat." Fran laughed lightly.

Niles glanced at CC. "When are you going on the prowl again, Miss Babcock?"

"You're freaking me out a little, Niles." CC looked down at her pie as Max entered the kitchen. "Max…" CC started. "Have you had any of Niles' shepherd's pie?"

Max laughed. "Of course CC. I always have Niles' Shepherd's pie after seeing Sweeney Todd."

"Right." CC rolled her eyes.

**Magic Moments.**

**(Magic moments when two hearts are caring…memories we've been sharing…)**

Niles looked at her standing in front of Max's desk and couldn't help but recall his words. _"Cluck like a chicken."_

CC turned and caught Niles smiling at her and it pulled her back to that time she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him…acting like she thought it was Max. _"Right, like I'd ever make that mistake."_

Niles smiled and left the office thinking as he crossed through the den about the time they spent the evening after her awards banquet dancing. "Magic…" Niles whispered to himself and continued into the kitchen.

CC stepped into the foyer and remembered his whispered… _'welcome back'._ She sighed… "Moments."

**The Affair Song from 'In Fashion' Sung by Daniel Davis**

**(…the neighborhood slum…to spots like this disreputable come…it's not at all what you would call a Lover's Hideaway…we'll gasp our words of passion…dreadful lover's hideaway…)**

"Lover's Hideaway…oh you've got to be kiddin' me." CC groaned. "There's no way I'm staying in this place, Niles."

"There isn't any other choice, Miss Babcock. We can't walk to the next hotel and the car can't be fixed until the morning. I tried to tell you the town car couldn't go over the median, but you insisted. So you've no one to blame but yourself."

"Fine…Let's just go and get two rooms and be done."

"Only got one room, Lady…sorry."

CC sighed and opened the door. "And it's only got one bed."

**Gifts of Love from 'The Baker's Wife'.**

**(…A fresh picked rose beside my bed…the coffee pot there, hot there, when I raise my head…his little gifts of love for me…)**

Niles put just a little Brandy in CC's coffee.

CC gathered up the tea service and put it all on the tray.

Niles carried her to the guest room and put two Tylenol and a glass of water on the night stand.

CC paid for their lead baritone to 'win a cruise' on the day of the charity concert…then allowed Max to ask Niles to replace him.

Niles made mushroom risotto for CC's birthday dinner even though no one remembered.

CC sent Niles two tickets to the Nutcracker Suite for his birthday…anonymously…he asked her to accompany him.

Niles replaced the suit jacket Grace barfed on.

CC added an investment clause to Niles' contract neither he nor Max noticed.

**All I Ask of You from 'Phantom…'**

**(…I'm here nothing can harm you…Let me be your freedom…I'm here with you beside you…to guard you and to guide you…say you love me every waking moment.)**

Niles just sat across from CC at the banquet table and watched her. His eyes memorized each nuance and expression of her beautiful face. The way she smiled genuinely, her fake producer laugh, the way here eyes twinkled when she'd send a wise crack out into the world. The way she'd glare when someone would make a comment she didn't care for about what he doesn't even know…he was transfixed on her…her words…her face…her very breath held him frozen.

CC watched the tape of the awards banquet and when the camera fell upon him she gasped. _"Who's he gazing at?" _Then she realized. "It's me?"

"It's always been you," He said from over her shoulder.


End file.
